The remote switching of the channels of a television receiver has generally been accomplished by the utilization of electronically controlled remote switching devices which energize electronic signal receiving apparatus located within the television receiver to switch the television receiver channels. Because such complex electronic devices are very expensive and, because they have application on only a small portion of the color television receivers, their widespread use and adoption by the viewing public has been severely limited. Additionally, prior art attempts to design and develop mechanical remote control switching means for manually changing the channels on television receivers have included the mounting of a lever arm to the television receiver and connecting the same by pull cords to a remote station to somehow rotate the channel selector. In such devices, a pully must be permanently attached to the ceiling or other area adjacent the television receiver to permit control over the lever arm. Suffice to say, such devices have not been commercially acceptable by the general viewing public because such mechanical systems are unattractive and unreliable and the television receiver cannot be moved from the viewing area because of the permanence of the pulley attached to the ceiling or the like. Moreover, such devices are not adaptable to be attached to portable television receivers, which comprise a significant number of television receivers viewed by the viewing public.